1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and a method for face recognition, and more particularly to, an apparatus and a method for face recognition which provides an improved degree of accuracy in face recognition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike fingerprint recognition, iris recognition, and other recognition technologies which require a user's particular motion or activity, face recognition technology is evaluated as a convenient and competitive biometrics technology because it employs a non-contact method to identify a user. The face recognition technology is widely used for summary of video, identification, human computer interface (HCI) image search, security, monitoring systems, and other various application fields.
However, results of face recognition depend significantly on user's conditions such as a user's motion, change in facial expression, accuracy in organ characteristics, along with external lighting, image processing, and other conditions.